


Princes Guard

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It truly is a shame prince Maximilian is a whore.Having to protect what remains of the promiscuous young princes dignity all day every day is taking it's toll on the Guard Captain Ulric Barclay
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45
Collections: anonymous





	Princes Guard

**Author's Note:**

> The prince is 16 but the story does talk about the prince getting fucked at 14. Lots of sex and lots of cum. certain characters do refer to the princes asshole as a pussy. With all that in mind you're signing up for this if you keep reading.

Princes Guard

Keeping his head high, Knight Ulric Barclay strode down the long corridor. His armor clattering with every step. The symbolic burden of his duty, a burden he was proud to bear in service to his monarch King Anthony Rutherford of Ocraria. Although the nation is rather small in comparison to it’s larger neighbors, Ocraria has never been invaded or defeated while under the Rutherford monarchy. An impressive duration of a thousand years and god willing, another thousand more.

Just as his father before him, King Anthony conducts himself as a fair but firm ruler. But like all royalty, even he has his quirks. One such being to spend certain days patrolling the nearby village and fields. An activity Ulric wouldn’t mind if the King did so in full armor and with escorting knights.

The king rather preferred to dress as a commoner and go about the villages and fields soliciting work and interacting with the commoners. A past time he would often sneak out of castle Dandridge and indulge in, knowing full well the panic that his disappearance would stir in the castle. The mere idea of their noble king in a state of vulnerability put everyone on edge.

Regardless of their thoughts and feelings, the fact of the matter remained that King Anthony Rutherford, like all other men was a mortal and his time on gods green earth was limited.

Thankfully, King Anthony and his beautiful wife, Queen Clara, were prolific in their love for one another. Having spawned three sons not long after King Anthony ascended the throne 25 years ago. Their first son, Lysander, had come into the world during one of the worst winters in the nations history. At the time many had thought it an omen. Whether it was a sign of fortune or misfortune depended entirely on who you spoke to. King Anthony was of the mind it was a message from god, assuring him of future prosperity.

As it would turn out, the King was right. After winter thawed to spring and turned to summer and autumn, Ocraria enjoyed a bountiful harvest from the fields and livestock. Young Lysander grew into a tall and strong young man who inherited the best features from his mother and father. Short curling copper hair, sun kissed skin, shimmering ice blue eyes, square jawed and deep chested. It was growing increasingly difficult to keep the servants and maids from his rooms. He’d also proven competent in many forms of combat and to be of keen battle tactics.

The second son, Bartholomew fondly nicknamed Bartie by his mother, came about to be entirely unlike his older brother. A tall, lithe young lad who kept his long brown hair shoulder length and tied neatly at the base of his neck with a blue silk ribbon. Although he did well in regards to combat, horseback riding and among other aspects of war, he truly shined when it came to academics. Spending endless hours in the castle library reading anything and everything he could get his hands on. His intelligence and wit sharper and stronger than any sword or shield.

The third son and Queen Clara’s secret favorite, Maximilian, though faltering in swordsmanship and middling in his education has shown his skills in diplomacy, art, music and politics. Only 16 years old and still waif, the young man with demure features, large brown eyes and curling brown hair time and again proves himself popular at soirees. Twirling about the night with an endless throng of ladies and charming the nobility with his tactful wit and charm.

King Anthony Rutherford and Queen Clara had created a strong lineage for the Rutherford name. Assuring that when the time comes, Lysander would easily assume the throne and should he accept help from his brothers, would rule the kingdom with ease and grace surpassing their father.“ _It is truly a shame”_ Ulric thought as he stood before large gilded doors, “ _That prince Maximilian is a whore”._

Bracing his hands on both doors, Ulric heaved the doors open. Passing through the richly furnished parlor and to the doors of the princes luxurious bedroom. Taking another calming breath, Ulric heaved the doors open and fought not to flinch as the musk of sweat and sex overwhelmed him.

The spacious bedroom was a storm of discarded clothing and various pieces of armor strewn about. Ulric glared at the two pairs of guardsmen issued boots laying haphazardly by the door.

Occupying the center of the room, a great spacious bed usually covered in fine quilts, blankets, sheets and decorative pillows. Shielded from view by elegant red velvet bed curtains. At the moment however, the bed curtains not only were thrown open but the metal rods holding them up had been displaced and left hanging askew. The majority of the decorative pillows had been thrown about the room. Laying in a messy pile around the bed were the fine quilts, blankets and sheets. Save for a singular thin white undersheet stretching over the two bodies sprawled on the magnificent bed.

“Ah Good morning, Sir Ulric” Prince Maximilian said brightly leaning on the nightstand next to the bed. Wearing only a thin knee length white shift with a sloping neckline, the piece of clothing did little to cover the litany of hickeys and bite marks covering the princes throat, collar, shoulders and chest. Letting his gaze stray downward, Ulric noticed the thick white trails of semen decorating the inside of the princes thighs and knees. With his lovely brown hair rumpled and eyes shining brightly, the prince looked like the cat that got the cream. He always did, every morning the scene was no different.

“Good morning your highness, your lessons start soon so please cleanse yourself and dress quickly” Ulric replied easily.

“I could be ready faster if you helped me” Prince Maximilian purred, hands already grasping the hem of his night shirt. If Ulric examined him closely he was certain to see the princes cock beginning to harden as well.

“I’ll have to decline your highness, there are two guardsmen currently remiss in their duties” he answered lightly turning his attention to the two sleeping bodies in the bed.

“Well what if they could help me?” Maximilian offered already moving to the bed.

“I think not, go get dressed” Ulric said, his tone brokering for no argument. Rolling his lovely blue eyes and huffing in annoyance the prince turned on his heel and disappeared into the adjoining room.

Striding across the room, Ulric ripped the sheets off the bed. “Get up, both of you” he snarled. Yelping in shock and the sudden rush of cold air, his subordinate knights Louis and Finley scrambled to cover themselves and get away from the bed. “Have a nice night did ya?” Ulric growled as the two men hurried to dress themselves in a flurry of clanking armor and floundering arms and legs.

“Sir, you know how the prince gets” Louis said as he tugged on his tunic.

“I’ll not hear it, the both of you are on armory duty for the next month for this” Ulric snapped heatedly. “I want you both gone before the prince finishes dressing” he added sharply.

“Ya know sir, if you wanna fuck him all you gotta do is bend him over and drop your trousers. Wouldn’t recommend it now though, we left him rather loose” Finley laughed as he yanked on his boots and rushed out the door after Louis.

“You’re both on stable duty for the next two months!” Ulric roared after them. Turning quickly away from the door, Ulric rang the servant bell for the maids to come and clean up the princes rooms.

Standing by the door, Ulric tiredly messaged his temples. He had been in service to King Anthony for 26 years having enlisted as a squire at the age of twelve. He watched the princes grow up, was appointed Prince Maximilians head guard at the boys birth. He’d looked upon that little baby ensconced in fine cloths and linens, cradled so lovingly in his mothers arms. Watching the young prince grow into a healthy lad who trailed after Ulric wherever he went. Always so eager and happy to be involved in whatever duties Ulric attended to. Ulric could’ve never imagined the boy would turn into a wanton whore. He desperately wished he could say he had no idea how or when this came about but he did know and he held responsibility for it as well.

Nearing the prince Maximilians birthday, King Anthony had handed Ulric a rather hefty pouch of gold coins. He’d asked Ulric to take the princes and a few guards to one of the finer brothels, so that prince Maximilian may become a man and be taught the more carnal pleasures men indulge in. The idea of taking the starry eyed fourteen year old to the brothel left a sour taste in Ulrics mouth but he had been commanded so.

Well after sunset, their group arrived at Ella-Rose. Having taken precautions, Ulric rented the entire establishment for the evening. Almost immediately prince Lysander had disappeared with two whores to an upstairs room. Prince Bartholomew had stayed in the castle, refusing the offer with a raised eyebrow and a tone of exasperation. Meaning that Ulric had been left to keep an eye on prince Maximilian along with a handful of other guards.

His subordinates had no qualms about fucking and fornicating with the whores in center of the foyer. Lazing by the fire, Ulric enjoyed the beginning of activities with a mug of ale and a pretty blonde kneeling between his thighs.

Through the haze and heat of the room and joining forms, Ulric watched prince Maximilian stand awkwardly by the door. The boys pants straining and his eyes fixated on Ulric. Tangling his hand in the blondes hair, Ulric fucked her mouth hard and fast. The whore going limp as Ulric used her. Forcing his cock deep into her throat and growling as he came. Barely giving the slut time to swallow he shoved her off and made himself decent.

Looking back to Prince Maximilian, Ulric took in the lust glazing his brown eyes and his pained expression. His pale skin flushed and shining with a sheen of sweat. His cock straining frantically at the front of his trousers and hands gripping the hem of his tunic in a white knuckled grip. The princes frenetic and needy gaze fixed on Ulric.

Turning away uncomfortably, Ulric joined a game of dice with two other guards near the hearth. There were whores aplenty if the boy wanted a fuck and Ulric refused to bear witness to it nor would he encourage it. However, if prince Maximilian declined the offer nothing would be amiss.

As the night wore on and the fucking turned to drinking and gambling, Ulric fell asleep a little before midnight in his stiff chair by the hearth. He’d had his fill and the king had commanded they enjoy themselves. A choice Ulric would sorely come to regret.

While Ulric was preoccupied enjoying himself with dice and ale, he didn’t take notice of how Prince Maximilian seemed more interested in _what_ was being done to the whores rather than what the whores were doing.

Early the next morning, Ulric woke to the familiar sounds of fucking and the breathy keening voice of a whore. Standing up, he looked around the room for prince Maximilian. Meager curiosity budding in the back of his mind wondering the Prince took his pleasure or not. Seeing a group of four of his guardsmen gathered around one of the tables, the furniture squeaking on the floor with the rhythmic thrusts as two guards fucked the whore splayed on top. The face and body of the woman obscured by the gathered bodies of his men. Feeling his cock stir, Ulric crossed the room unbuckling his belt and loosening his trousers as he went.

“Good morning sir, your just in time. The prince is going for another round” one of them said stepping aside to reveal the body splayed on the table. Prince Maximilians limp body lay across the polished wood, without a thread of clothing on him. The boys pale skin had been marred with vivid patterns of hickeys, bite marks and bruises. Semen coating his thighs and belly. Stringing throughout his beautiful brown hair and decorating his face.

His head tilted back and lips stretched around a thick cock, the princes throat bulged with each thrust. On the other end, the guard using his ass fucked him hard and fast. An outline of the mans cock appearing in the concave of the princes belly, just between his protruding hip bones. The princes cock stood erect and drooling, slapping against his cum stained stomach. Ulric could hear the prince moaning and keening happily over the sounds of the guards grunting, skin slapping against skin and the creaking table.

With a low groan, the two men finished near simultaneously. Both burying their cocks deep into Prince Maximilian and stilling, flooding his well used passages with yet more cum. The prince eager swallowed around the cock in his throat and rotated his hips against the cock filling his ass. After a moment the two slowly pulled out.

Prince Maximilian pushing his face against the mans groin, pink tongue greedily licking and suckling his cock and balls for every drop of cum he could get. On the other end, a gush of semen poured from between the princes legs. Slopping down the table and spilling onto the floor.

“You haven’t had a round with him yet eh? Go ahead and take next go” One of the guards laughed as they shoved Ulric to stand between his legs. The boys asshole gaped open, showing off the soft pink insides painted with cum.

“Little slut was tighter than the whores when he started begging for cock last night, guess he ain’t so tight no more” one of them guffawed tugging at Prince Maximilians rim. Urging another gush of cum to flood out.

“Look at that, wouldn’t call this an asshole anymore” another joked.

“Looks more like a pussy now, I wonder if we’ve gotten him pregnant with all the cum we put in his belly” one of the laughed.

“Ulric, Ulric please use my pussy. I really want it” Prince Maximilian mewled as he gripped his ass and spread himself open.

Until now, Ulric had remained frozen and numb with shock. King Anthony and Queen Clara had trusted him to protect and guide their son. He had utterly and miserably _failed_ them. He’d allowed his own men to sodomize and use the prince for their pleasure.

“Madam Ariella” he called out, his voice calm and even.

“Yes, sir Ulric” the aged matriarch of the brothel came from the backroom. The calm stoicism she wore told Ulric she knew about everything. Even if she hadn’t seen the prince displayed as such.

“Take the prince upstairs and clean him up be sure his brother doesn’t see him, have one of your girls find his clothes” Ulric ordered.

“Of course sir” she replied curtly as she gathered the prince off the table top and disappeared up the steep staircase.

“Is every man who enjoyed the prince gathered in this room?” he said lightly.

“Nah, Rupert went out back to use the outhouse” one them said with a lazy stretch.

“Alright, you lot go out and get the horses ready tell Rupert to help lend a hand. We’ll leave as soon as the prince is ready” Ulric said.

“Yes sir” they replied before filing out of the room.

Turning on his heel and rushing upstairs, Ulric all but barreled into the room where Madam Ariella bathed the prince. Already the water had turned to a sickening murky white color and the warm water made the princes bruises and bite marks turn vicious shades of red and purple. The boys head leaned against the rim, eyes half shut in contentment and exhaustion.

“My prince” Ulric said carefully kneeling by the tub.

“Ulric, why didn’t you fuck me? I was looking forward to it all night” Prince Maximilian whined pushing himself up and draping his arms over Ulrics shoulders.

“My prince, I must know, did those men force themselves on you?” Ulric pressed trying to temper the adrenaline flooding his veins.

“Oh no, the whores seemed to really enjoy everything and I wanted it too. I started sucking cock and it just tasted so good, then they were mounting me and I came so hard. It felt so good I couldn’t to stop all night” Prince Maximilian sighed sinking deeper into the water.

“How many men used you?” Ulric asked gently.

“Just those four and a fifth but he went to use the outhouse before you woke up” Maximilian answered with a dreamy smile.

“Okay, stay here and let Madam Ariella clean you up” Ulric said before standing up and leaving the room.

Rushing down the stairs and storming out the back door, the five men readying the horses barely had the opportunity to look surprised before Ulric put his sword to good use.

“I’m ready!” Prince Maximilian said as he sashayed from the other room wearing white trousers that clung to his hips and thighs and a blue silk shirt tucked into the waist of his pants. Shiny black boots curved along the length of his leg before ending just under his knee.

“Of course sir, the governess is waiting in the library” Ulric replied motioning for the prince to walk ahead of him. Keeping pace behind the prince, Ulric levied his most savage scowl to any passing guard or servant whose gaze rested on the prince for longer than was appropriate.

After Ulric had disposed of the perpetrators, he paid sharp attention to the prince for any underlying trauma but found himself unable to inform the King and Queen in hope of sparing the princes dignity. Barely a week after the incident, Ulric found the prince bent over in the hallway. This time mewling and keening as one of the servants mounted him. “Yes! Yes! Breed my boy pussy with your cock” Maximilian cried sweetly. Eyes rolling in bliss as the servant spilled his load deep in the princes gut.

Later on, Ulric dealt with that particular servant just as he had dealt with the others.

In the following months, Ulric has quietly disposed of more guards and servants than he cared to think about. When it became clear the princes behaviour wouldn’t change and the servants and guards couldn’t be dissuaded. Ulric resorted to every tactic and recourse he could imagine. Dismissing everyone who defiled the prince, hired eunuchs exclusively, castrated the men who defiled the prince, hired intact men and explain the princes proclivities, Hired intact men and explained the princes proclivities and then castrating them, hiring women and so on. All attempts have failed.

The only thing that remotely keeps the prince from constantly begging to be fucked is Ulric guarding the prince himself. A task that has utterly exhausted him. The only thing keeping him motivated is the fact that when the King and Queen find out their 16 year old is a unrepentant faggot, heads will roll. Especially his head.

Feeling the urgency in his bladder, Ulric left Prince Maximilian in the care of governess Gabriella and hurried for the outhouse near the guards tower. Setting a quick pace on his return, Ulrics annoyance and irritation spiked as he caught sight of prince Maximilian outside the library.

Face down and ass raised as a guard mounted him. The guard whom Ulric recognized as Oscar merely removed his codpiece before fucking the Prince.

“Such a desperate little slut, I figured with how closely Ulric follows you that he would at least have the decency to keep you satisfied” Oscar grunted his hips pistoning.

“Ah,Ulric is the only one who hasn’t used my pussy yet” Prince Maximilian gasped, his head dropping down on a particular harsh thrust. “Fuck yes, please fill me with your cum” he squealed. A dark wet spot quickly formed on the princes pants as he orgasmed just from the feeling of Oscars cum filling him.

“Christ your hole is so sloppy, all someone has to do is just push their cock in” Oscar sighed as he pulled out. Using the hem of the princes silk shirt wipe off his cock.

“Y-yeah, Ulric is so harsh though it’s so hard to find some cock, sometimes I go to the kennel and let the dogs knot me. Makes me feel like a good and proper bitch, especially when my belly is all full and they use their tongues to clean me” Prince Maximilian sighed as he fixed his pants and shirt.

“Such a needy slut, can’t stand not having a cock in you” Oscar chuckled before slapping the princes ass.

“Oscar!” Ulric bellowed storming down the hall, “You’re on stable duty for the next month with Louis and Finley” he shouted before grabbing prince Maximilian by the arm and yanking him into the library.

“Stop, Ulric, You’re hurting me” Maximilian whined as Ulric tossed his gangly form on one of the leather arm chairs. Ulric had heard enough, had endured enough.

“Wheres the governess?” Ulric snapped.

“I dismissed her, I was bored” Maximilian pouted as he rubbed his bruised arm. For a moment Ulric stood in front of Maximilian, arms crossed over his armored chest and glared at the boy.

“Why” Ulric snarled.

“Why, what?” Maximilian shot back as he slumped deeper into the chair.

“I think I deserve to why you continue to endanger my life because you need a man to do this to you every waking moment of every day and night” Ulric snapped jabbing his hand under Maximilian. Thrusting his forefinger and middle into the princes still soft and loose hole over the cloth of his trousers.

Head dropping back and legs instinctively rising and spreading the prince squealed as he shamelessly thrust himself on Ulrics fingers. “Oh god, Ulric, your fingers, my pants are in the way” he gasped eyes squeezing shut and a lovely blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Like I said, you need a good fucking barely a few minutes after someones already breed your sloppy pussy” Ulric growled, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust of his fingers. The cloth of the princes trousers stretching over his fingers plundering the princes still sensitive asshole growing warm and damp.

“Ah! I’m gonna-” Maximilian howled before stilling, the front of his pants growing darker and wetter.

“Christ, this is exactly what I’m talking about. You’re a selfish whore that doesn’t give a damn about anyone else” Ulric hissed withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on his kerchief.

“I- I’m not” Maximilian protested weakly.

“Really? You’re not? So you never realized that I have killed, maimed and castrated countless men to give you some semblance of a reputation and propriety? It has never once occurred to you that if the King, Queen or either of your brothers find out about how much of a relentless cock whore you are, I am going to be tortured _and_ publicly executed. And let’s not even consider what would happen if any nobility or foreign dignitaries found out about how you can’t go a day without needing a cock in your ass. I have been patient with you and at this point I am more than deserving of an answer as to _why you are like this_!” Ulric seethed glaring venomously down at the boy.

For a long moment, Maximilian said nothing and stared determinedly past Ulric. “It just feels good” he muttered.

Bringing his hand back, Ulric slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a stinging red hand print on his milky white cheek. “Don’t _fuck_ with me, I want the goddamn truth” Ulric said harshly meeting the princes stunned blue eyes as he cradled his burning cheek.

“Yo-you hit me” Maximilian stuttered.

“Damn right, keep the bullshit up and I’ll do it again. I should’ve done it after I caught you whoring yourself in the castle for the first time too” Ulric answered tersely.

The tears threatening to spill did, for a moment Ulric allowed the boy to sniff and sob before reiterating his question again. “You owe me the truth after all this, now tell me why you act like this” Ulric said trying to calm is surging temper. “I have known you since before you even left your mothers womb, I have watched you grow up, I remember the sweet, starry eyed boy who used to follow me around and try to help with whatever I was doing. For Christs sake, I even read bedtime stories to you. Tell me why?” Ulric continued tiredly.

“Because I love you, alright?” Prince Maximilian whimpered as he swiped at his face with the back of his arm, “I’ve loved you and wanted you for so goddamned long but you never- you never wanted me. And on that night, I just- I just figured what else is there to do?”.

For a long moment Ulric stared down at the boy in silence. “I had hoped” Ulric started, not missing the way Maximilian flinched when he spoke. “I had hoped that you would be a better judge of character and realize I could never fuck a fourteen year old. I never even wanted to take you to that damned brothel to begin with but your father, who wanted you to fuck some whores, gave me little choice”.

“But you did and you still won’t fuck me _now”_ Maximilian snapped.

“If I had ever thought that _you_ would become a whore rather than fuck one on that night, I would’ve carried you far away and never looked back. And yet you still seem to be a failing judge of character if you think I would be desperate enough to fuck a sixteen year old boy and pathetic enough to fuck a asshole so-” at this Ulric paused for a moment letting his gaze rake over Maximilian. “To even think about fucking a pussy such as yours that has been so well _used_ , the mere idea disgusts me” he finished.

Maximilian beautiful blue eyes stared at him in shock, tears streaking down his face in a perfect picture of ruination. Ever so slowly Maximilians head dropped until his forehead was braced on his knees, his arms wrapped around his slender body wracked by savage sobs and hiccups.

“If- If I disgust you so much than why don’t you just quit and be done with me?” Maximilian cried as he buried his face in his hands.

“When I was appointed to this position, the mere idea of submitting my resignation was an impossibility. But ever since this nasty habit of yours started, the idea comes to me often enough and with considerable weight. That being said, I’m offering you one chance to make amends” Ulric said keeping his voice level.

Sitting up sharply, Maximilian started at him with desperate hope. “How? Please tell me how?” he said breathlessly.

“Cage yourself and keep yourself abstinent until your 20th birthday, you’ll not participate in any activities with any person. No sucking, fucking, groping and masturbation. You will not even so much as look or listen to another person in pleasure. Nor will you participated in such activities with any animal of any kind. At the end of each month you are successful in following these very _simple_ guidelines, I’ll give you a hand job to tide you over and keep your prize fresh in your mind. You can stop at any time and return to whoring yourself if you change your mind but in doing so you will not get a second chance with me” Ulric said easily.

“Yes, alright, I’ll do it” prince Maximilian agreed eagerly, eyes shining in pure joy.

“Very well, you start now. I’ll have the cage ready for you this evening but for now you’re going to sit down and study whatever subject governess Gabriella was trying to teach you” Ulric said gently ruffling prince Maximilians hair.

“Yes sir” Maximilian chirped. 


End file.
